Three reasons
by Plush Panda
Summary: House behaving? As if. Cameron/Thirteen.


**The closet of Doom under different circumstances (don't be surprised at reoccurring scenes). I doubt it's better than the original, but it just had to be done :P**

**I got the idea after several people told me they were confused about the status of Camteen's relationship. It should be blatantly obvious now.**

* * *

In the hallway, right after having issued commands to his little army of do-gooders, House spotted Cameron walking into the supply closet.

"Thirteen!" He called her back. She turned around, surprised at having been called Thirteen again after a particular long bout of odd nicknames. "Go get us some nitrile gloves."

"Why?" She asked, already suspicious of the boyish glint in his eyes.

"The patient harbors an allergy to latex, so unless you want him to-" He started explaining, pulling that smart-ass face of his while doing so.

"Fine." She interrupted, immediately walking off to the supply closet. House grinned madly, waiting for her to enter the closet before he limped over as fast as he could. He whistled innocently as he reached for something in his pocket, looking around with a matching innocent expression before pulling out some keys, choosing the right one, closing the door and locking it. All in one swift motion.

"The entire straight male population will forever appreciate your ignorance, José." He mumbled after briefly having examined the nametag attached to the janitor's keys. He held his pocket open with a finger and dropped the keys back in, grin widening at the possibilities of this little stunt. The infamous doctor then continued to pull up a foldable chair and took a seat next to the door.

* * *

Allison was searching a shelf for the stash of tongue depressors when she heard someone else enter the supply closet. She looked up briefly to see Thirteen walk in, her features immediately brightening at the sight of her lover.

"Hey." The brunette greeted with a half smile, tearing her eyes away from the blonde to search the shelves.

"Hi." Cameron replied equally enthusiastically as she copied Remy's actions and continued her own search. It took a moment or two before she heard the door close again, but she thought nothing of it; Thirteen must've left after finding what she was looking for. That was why she was so surprised when a familiar click followed the sound of the door closing, accompanied by the other woman's exclamation.

"Oh hell no!" Thirteen cursed as she tried to open the door and failed.

"Let me guess," Allison began, never straying from the task at hand and silently wondering what all that junk was doing on those shelves. "House locked us in."

"I should've known." She turned to the other doctor as she folded her arms, noticing with loving admiration how she remained so calm in such an aggravatingly childish situation. "He was radiating mischief like there was no tomorrow."

"Hm." Cameron hummed in confirmation, not so much bothered by being locked in. In fact, now that she thought about it, it could lead to all kinds of interesting things. The blonde looked up from her search and greeted the other woman with the most mischievous smile she could muster. Thirteen raised a skeptical eyebrow at the sudden playfulness the other radiated.

"What are you thinking?" She asked suspiciously.

"We'll be missed, House will be prime suspect, he will be questioned mercilessly, but he'll persist and hopefully I'll get to do what I," she paused and sauntered over to Remy, sliding her arms around her neck, continuing in a whisper, "_who _I want before the darned tongue depressors appear and someone gets us out." Thirteen smirked, not budging her arms from their folded position.

The brunette looked up, having spotted the items lying on one of the higher shelves earlier. "You mean those tongue depressors?" She nodded towards the highest shelf, looking at them pointedly. Allison rolled her eyes playfully, but followed Thirteen's nod to the top shelf.

"Thanks." She muttered dejectedly, before making her way to the dreaded box. Thirteen remained behind the doctor, unable to fight off the amused smile that appeared when Cameron stretched but not quite reached the shelf. After a while she decided to help her, however amusing it was to see the petite doctor struggling.

Allison was surprised when she felt the brunette hover over her as she grabbed the box for her, even though she was a second away from asking her to do so.

Thirteen smiled to herself as Cameron stiffened slightly, but her smug smile disappeared when she was met with Cameron's pleading expression, only a few inches away. It didn't take much for her to cave in when the blonde leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

Remy managed to keep the box from slipping from her hand as she shot out an arm to steady herself against a shelf, Allison intensifying the kiss exponentially. She complied eagerly, enjoying the almost dominating hands that wondered up her torso and finally rested on her neck. When Cameron pulled back, Thirteen took a shaky breath.

"You're welcome." She said, sliding the small box into Cameron's white coat.

"Yeah, thanks." Cameron offered feebly, hesitating to continue at Hadley's suspicious glances towards the door. "Do you reckon he's listening?" She realized that was a very real possibility. Instead of continuing whatever she had wanted to start she lowered her arms and wrapped them around the other's waist in a loose embrace.

"Reckon?" Thirteen repeated. She wasn't surprised that the blonde had a colorful vocabulary, but it sounded so foreign coming from her. When Allison just shrugged, she answered, "yeah, probably. Unless he has a camera in here or is just screwing with us."

"House really makes you paranoid, doesn't he?" At the blank look she received she explained, "in general I mean."

Thirteen nodded, not risking to let House know that he got to her.

Cameron caught the hint and remained silent after that, observing how the brunette in her arms grew more twitchy as time progressed. When the other woman averted her eyes for the umpteenth time she took matters into her own hands, quite literally so. She guided Thirteen's arms - which previously hung limply at her sides - to her hips and then proceeded to let her own hands rest on the brunette's shoulders, squeezing them briefly.

"Relax." She cooed quietly, which helped remarkably well. Remy almost immediately slipped back into her usual cool demeanor. Partly due to the unspoken suggestion that there was nothing to worry about, but mostly because Allison was being so lovable. How could she resist?

"Will you be missed any time soon?" Hadley asked, keeping her eyes locked on Allison's.

"I should be, so hopefully we'll be out of here within the hour." Cameron smiled reassuringly, leaning forwards slightly as if to initiate another kiss. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

"No." She replied distractedly. It was getting harder and harder to resist temptation. Then again, Allison was trying really hard. This didn't mean that she could resist the sudden urge to yawn however.

"Late night?" Cameron asked cheekily as she backed away, her question laden with implications. She was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. Allison knew the answer to that.

* * *

On the other side of the door House rolled his eyes. This wasn't going anywhere any time soon and he could only hold off curious doctors and nurses for so long. He pulled out a piece of paper – a receipt for the lunch that Wilson paid for earlier – and scribbled something on the back of it, sliding it underneath the door.

* * *

"Is it true?" Thirteen asked, trying to sound like she wasn't interested in the gossip that House had written down. She held the receipt while Cameron read it over her shoulder.

"No." Allison answered when she had finished reading it. "I don't know why he would think such a thing." She frowned at the door, imagining House sitting behind it.

"It is House we're talking about." Remy tried, before realizing what she just implied.

"No, Chase and I are so over it's not even funny." To Remy that sounded like the undeniable truth. "This is just House's pitiful attempt at catching us red handed and outing us!" Cameron whispered harshly, emphasizing her words with a wild gesture. Thirteen's eyes lit up as she got an idea.

* * *

House turned his attention from his playstation portable to the door as he heard a thump, followed by a dampened whimper. He leaned his ear on the door, mouth dropping open at the conversation he heard.

"Whu-what are you doing?" It was Cameron's pleading voice.

"Shut up and kiss me." House frowned as he listened more intently. Was that the smacking of lips and rustling of clothes he heard? He snapped his mouth shut as he thought things through. There was no way the note had resulted into this situation.

Before the situation could progress any further he pulled out his phone and hastily searched the record function. He pressed the right button and left the phone on the ground at the door, greeting a nurse who was eying him strangely with a smile.

"Oh Remy." Cameron moaned. House spared a glance at the door as if he could see what was happening behind it. "Don't stop." He smirked. Jackpot.

* * *

Remy raised an eyebrow at Cameron, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. She couldn't deny that it was kind of arousing how the blonde managed to sound so credible. Funny too. Allison caught her amused look and mouthed a 'what?' towards the other doctor. Thirteen shook her head, ignoring the part of her that urged her to be the real cause of Cameron's suppressed, passionate cries.

* * *

When House deemed it enough he pocketed his phone again and opened the door unnecessarily fast. Unsurprisingly enough, both woman were standing near the door, doing absolutely nothing. They both seemed unfazed, even smiling slightly.

"Well damn." House suppressed his own smile as the two doctors walked past him.

* * *

House rudely interrupted the conversation Cameron was having with Cuddy in her office, limping into the room, unhindered by the surprised looks.

"I hope this is good." Cuddy said, not bothering to stand up from behind her desk.

"Oh, it's good alright." House grinned smugly at Cameron, who remained skeptical at his statement.

"Well?" The dean pressed, leaning forwards slightly. House turned his amused expression towards Cuddy.

"What if I had evidence of certain employees having a relationship?" House questioned, obviously hinting towards something. "In let's say… an audio recording." He added unnecessarily, sparing a quick glance towards Cameron. His amusement grew tenfold at the widened eyes he came across.

"It would depend on who we were talking about." Cuddy said carefully, not understanding what he was up to. Cameron stood up as inconspicuously as possible.

"I better leave you two to it." She excused herself, holding up the pretense of not being the subject of House's accusation. He pressed his lips together in disappointment. That plan had failed. Cuddy remained looking at him questioningly when Cameron was gone.

"I'll be right back." He said, quickly following the blonde. Cuddy wasn't that much surprised and continued her work, expecting to hear what that was about sooner or later.

"Three sessions!" House raised his voice, catching up to Allison. She walked on, but turned her attention on him. "Three five minute make out sessions for my silence."

"Unbelievable." She stated simply.

House grinned. She hadn't refused.


End file.
